Forbidden Love
by Dilly
Summary: Carly is still Alcazar's prisoner but sparks fly. What will happen...?
1. Default Chapter

***Forbidden Love***

Chapter 1 

"I won," Carly announced, sitting back in her chair, triumphantly.

Lorenzo just grunted as he looked at the backgammon board, hoping that something would miraculously happen so that she wouldn't win, again but it didn't.

"Again," She continued, as if reading his mind. "Cough it up," She reached out her hand.

He rolled his eyes and dug in his pants pocket for the twenty-dollar bill that he owed her. He took it out and carefully placed it in her hand.

She stood up and smirked down at him. "Well Mr. Alcazar, it seems that I'm just too good for you."

He stood up as well and met her eyes. "Looks can be deceiving,"

For a couple of moments, they stood just like that. All tense and serious.

Finally Carly started to laugh. "You should have seen your face," She said between breaths. "All scrunched up like this." She scrunched up her own face. "And you looked like you were going to burst."

He continued to stare at her until finally he smiled. At seeing that, Carly smiled. "Why Lorenzo, I didn't know you were capable of a smile."

He actually chuckled at that and Carly gasped in mock surprise. Suddenly she was aware that he was standing so close to her and she stopped laughing. He leaned forward and gently caressed her face. She knew she should but she didn't pull away. Taking that as a sign, he leaned in closer and gently kissed her. Carly was spinning and then suddenly he pulled away. "Sorry," He mumbled and walked out of the door.

Carly flopped down on the bed, her eyes wide. What had she just done? She was married; she had a son and a new baby on the way. She rubbed her stomach as if proving it. For a couple of minutes, she had forgotten that she was a prisoner and he was her captive. For a few minutes, it actually seemed like he was the old Lorenzo. The sweet compassionate one that he had been with  Sophie. She shook her head, as if willing the thoughts to disappear. She touched her lips and couldn't help but smile at the memory of what had just happened. She knew that she shouldn't have let him kiss her but she couldn't stop wondering when, if ever, it would happen again.


	2. Forbidden Love Ch2

Chapter 2 

"Are you okay?" Sonny's concerned voice came flooding through the phone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Carly replied, holding the phone as she stared out at the ocean.

"Is he treating you okay?"

She thought about the kiss that had happened the day before. When she thought about it, it seemed as if it happened only a few seconds ago. 

"Carly?" Sonny's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She replied, trying to get the images out of her head.

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah everything's fine. And he's treating me well, don't worry about anything." She reassured him. _Except the fact that I'm a horrible person_ She thought.

"Good."

Carly shivered from the cold nights air. She turns around, planning to go back inside since her tank top wasn't providing much warmth.

"I thought you'd want this." Lorenzo whispered. He held out a sweater and slowly put it around her shoulders. With that, he walked away.

Carly shook her head. It was as if he came out of nowhere. How could she not have even heard him? She slipped her arms into the sweater and immediately felt better. 

"How did he know?" She asked herself.

"How did who know what?" Sonny asked.

Carly jumped, she had forgotten that she was even on the phone. "Oh nothing, I should go to bed."

She had meant to say, how did he know that she would need a sweater but she wasn't about to admit that to Sonny.

"Okay, goodnight Carly, I love you."

"I love you too. Night." She hung up the cordless phone and set it down on a nearby deck chair.

Lorenzo was sitting at the desk in his room. He was massaging his head. He couldn't get Carly out of his head. He knew that this wasn't good. She was his hostage, simply a business transaction. Not only that but she had a husband. No, having feelings for her was out of the question. But then again, that kiss. He didn't just imagine it, she kissed him back. And the way she looked, standing in his doorway, wearing his sweater. She truly looked beautiful. He jumped up, noticing that he wasn't just seeing things; she was really standing in his doorway.

"Lorenzo," She said softly.

Just the way that she said his name, sent shivers down his spine.

"Carly," He replied in the same time.

"I wanted to thank you." She continued.

He stepped closer to her. "Oh yeah? For what?"

She also stepped closer to him, so close that he could smell her sweet perfume. "For your sweater." She went to take it off, to give back to him.

"No keep it, it looks better on you."

A smile slowly spread across her face, accenting her already beautiful features. "Thanks."

Yet again, he stepped closer to her. He was as close to her as he could be without seriously stepping over some boundaries. He brushed a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed and he knew that she was expecting him to kiss her. He stepped back and her eyes flew open.

"Goodnight Mrs. Corinthos." He said gruffly.

He saw embarrassment and what he thought might be regret, flicker in her eyes.

"Goodnight Lorenzo." She said and then as quickly as she appeared, she left, closing the door behind her.

Lorenzo sat back down in his chair and groaned.


End file.
